Life as You Know It
by MoodyKoody09
Summary: Massie loves Josh. Derrick loves Massie. Alicia loves Josh. Josh loves Massie. A story where everybody's feelings are tangled and you have to fight for what you want and what you live for. Who falls in love? Who's life is changed forever? R&R plz
1. Only the beginning

The Pretty Committee

Massie Block-still and always will be queen of BOCD dating hot Hotz but what happens when she feels something for her old flame Derrington?

Alicia Rivera- still beta but maybe not for long. Dating Derrington but what about Hotz?

Claire Lyons – still the quiet and romantic one and is madly in love with Cam Fisher. Can anything be more perfect?

Kristien Gregory- althletic as ever and still the smart one is dating Kemp Hurley, but has Griffin as a lab partner. Will do anything as long as she can get a good grade.

Dylan Marvil- this beautiful red head is done with diets for good. Has a rockin body and hopeing to catch her old 7th grade crush's ,Plovert, eye.

The Boyz

Derrick Harrington- BOCD's hot soccor goalie and always will be, is dating Alicia to be close to Massie, is determined to have her fall for him.

Josh Hotz- the one and only bad boy trouble maker. Is madly in love with Massie but what is this feeling he gets when he is around Alicia?

Cam Fisher- being the romantic one has always had its advantages but is he hiding something from Claire that could hurt their realtionship?

Kemp Hurley- dating the hottest athletic chick there is and is happy all around but what is Griffin hiding from him?

Chris Plovert- is lonely as ever, regrets dumping Dylan and wants her back and apparently she does to, he might have fun with this.

Griffin Hastings- has watched the girl of his dreams date multiply amount of guys and it is now his turn wants Kristien all to himself and will stop at nothing to get her.

This year is the year that no one will forget.

BOCD Parking Lot

Range Rover

May 12 8:13 am

"Massie are you sure that won't get mad about us ditching class?"Claire asked.

"Kuh-laire, have you known me to ever known me to wrong, and besides nobody can get mad at me my parents donate too much for them to care."

Claire thought about what Massie said. Of course Massie has been wrong,but Claire knew better than to say otherwise.

Claire cleared her mind and relaxed, they were just ditching school, they have done it loads of times.

"Where exactly are we going Massie?"

"We are going to meet up with Josh and Cam and then we are heading back to my place. Me and Josh will go our way and you Cam will do whatever you guys do."

Cam? That is weird Cam never ditched school unless he felt it was important. Maybe changed his mind maybe they were going to move from first base.

"Maybe." Massie said as if answering her thoughts.

They met the boys at a cross section not to far from the Block Estate. When the doors opened Massie got a surprised she wasn't expecting. Derrick Harrington, THE Derrick Harrington stepped out of the passenger side where Josh was supposed to be.

"Hey Block," he called, "I can see you're surprised to see me"

She still got excited when he called her by her last name like he always had when they were together. She had always like it when he called her Block it made her feel special. It was something they shared.

"Just a little" she replied

Why was she so nervous? It was just Derrick. She had been avoiding him ever since the incident in 7th grade where he had called her immature. They had stayed friends but they never hungout. There was a reason for that. She'd had always gotten butterflies when ever near him. Even when she had called the boyfast she was always thinking about him. Now here he is in front of her. Derrick had been her first crush, her first boyfriend, her first love. She instantly fell for his dirty blonde shaggy hair, the way it kissed the top of his eyelashes. She fell for his warm carmel colored eyes and the way they sparkled when they looked at her. She even fell for the stupid habit he had for shaking his butt in public when he was happy. He was her everything and she had lost him. She had always wondered if he ever felt the same way.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Derrick's PoV

"Block? Massie, are you okay?" She hadn't realized that he was speaking.

He smiled and repeated himself " I said, that Josh couldn't find a way out so he asked me to come. So here I am."

Man, she was the same old Massie he loved and still did. She had be his first crush, his first girlfriend, his first love. He fell for her long brown hair and the way it set off her amber eyes. He fell for the boldness never backing down from a challenge. He even fell for her bitchiness when things seem to go wrong. But what he loved most was the way she always kept her cool when she was afraid.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Massie's PoV

"Oh, well I guess we better get a move on lets go." she said

Derrick casually swung his arm around her shoulders and replied "Cool.".

She knew that she should feel akward with her exes arm around her, but strangely she felt like that was where she belonged, in the safety of... Hold up what was she thinking. She was in love with Josh.

She knew right away this was going to be a long afternoon.

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

May 12 12:09 pm

"You cheated, I won!" Massie retorted

They had been playing Guess Who in her room for over an hour, and everytime he would look over and peek.

"Don't be ridicoulious, you're just a sore loser."

She had lost, not once but repeatidly. She was MASSIE BLOCK she never lost. She had to think of something.

"Okay -Shot how about a game of Halo, player against player. I win you have to streak naked in front of ." Massie replied confindently.

"Okay, and if I win I get a kiss." he said cooly with a smirk on his face.

Lyons's Guesthouse

Claire's Room

May 12 12:15 pm

"Claire are you sure you want to do this?" Cam asked while running his hands thourgh her hair.

_God she is so beautiful, why did I have to wait so long?_ Cam thought. For the past 2 hours Cam and Claire have done nothing but claimed each others lips in tottally heated make-out session.

"Im as sure as i'll ever be." she replied with lust in her voice.

_Slow down Claire, he is not going anywhere._

When Claire had thought they were finally getting off first base, but instead of going to second they skipped it and are now going for a home run.

Cam ran his hand under Claire's shirt and undid her bra clasp, freeing her breast from their restrainments.

"Oh God Claire how could you have waited?" Cam said huskily.

"Cam?"

"Yea?"

"Shutup."

And with that he made good use with his mouth covering every inch of her body with his hot kisses.

"KUH-LAIRE!!! Where are you?" A voice from the hallway asked.

"Who the hell is that?" Cam asked annoyed.

How could she have forgotten. She had made plans to go shopping with Dylan and Alicia.

In a frantic hurry she grabbed her shirt and bra and put them on.

"Im so sorry about this. But we can pick up from where we left off when we get together." She said sincerely.

And with that she hurried out the door leaving Cam wondering what the hell happened.

_How the hell can she leave me, when I was so close to claiming her to be all mine? What if she knows, maybe Alicia heard I have to find out._

Leaving Claire's room Cam went to visist one person he never wanted to see.

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

May 12 12:10 pm

"A kiss?" she asked dumbfounded.

"That is a little too much don't you think? What about Josh and Alicia won't they be upset?"

"What about them ? They don't have to know. All it is, is an innocent little kiss to claim my victory."

Massie looked at him astonished. He was right it was an innocent kiss like they were friends, and it was only if he won which Massie knew was not going to happen.

"Fine, but if it happens it does not leave this room got it?"

" Whatever floats your boat Massie." he said with a confindent grin on his face.

Massie turned on the XBOX 360 and fed the Halo 3 disc to the machine.

Out of nowhere she felt Derrick's arms snake around her waist. For the first few seconds she relaxed against him letting his strength hold her up, but she realized that she was Josh's girl, not Derrick's.

"Derrick what are you doing?" she asked not angry, but not estatic either.

"I'm trying to claim what is mine. I don't like you with Hotz you're my girl and always will be. We were taking a break." he said.

" A break that lasted 4 years?"

"Well you don't seem upset, you actually seem to be enjoying my arms around you. This is how it can be Block. I will always support you."

Massie considered this. After all these years he felt the same way about her as she always felt about him. But she couldn't go behind Josh's back.

Derrick trailed kisses down her neck. The seductive bastard.

"What about Josh and Alicia?" she asked half concetrating on the fact his lips were mere inches from her's.

"Well to tell you the truth I never really liked Alicia. I only used her to get to you. I'm more than ready to end things with her. But if you want time with Josh before you break up i'm fine with sneaking around."

"Yea I need sometime before me and Josh split."

"Okay, I have to go maybe we can finish this game some other?"

Derrick lent down slowly his lips mere inches from hers, waiting for the okay. Massie slammed her lips to his and kissed him with hunger and frustration. Letting her hands roam thourgh his dirty blonde shaggy hair, she felt good about herself.

Derrick broke the contact and was panting with eageriness.

"Dang Block, where was that enthusisum when we were together? You've been holding out on me." he said still panting.

"Derrick we were 12 what kinda kiss would that have been? You would have though I was attacking you."

Smiling Derrick took her hand and kissed it gently. "Until then Block."

He left without another word. Massie watched him and Cam pull out of the driveway and onto the quiet street.


	2. Talks

Westchester New York

Cam's Mustang

May 12 1:15 pm

Cam and Derrick were sitting in the car listening to the music. Cam was side-glancing at Derrick wondering what could make him so happy when he just got done spending time with his ex.

"So Harrington, what is it exactly that you and Massie do?' Cam asked.

Derrick looked over at Cam. They have been best friends since they could talk. Derrick told Cam everything. He'd been the first to know about his crush on Massie and had helped him win her heart. He had spent hours with him on the soccor field helping him perfect his blocking techniques. He had even spent a whole month helping him study so he can pass his classes, so he could play in the championships with his teammates. Cam was more than a best friend, he was a brother. But what happened between him and Massie was something he couldn't share with him, not yet.

"Nothing really. We just talked about random stuff and played some Halo."

Cam knew Derrick better than that. He knew that he still had feelings for Massie, and that Derrick had regreted embrassing Massie in front of her friends and the rest of the school's population. What had happened between Massie and Derrick had been more than playing Halo and talking.

"Derrick I know you better than that. I don't want details, but you're not planning to take Massie away from Josh are you?"

Derrick just sat in silence. Cam did know him better than that. He should have known he could not keep something this big away from him.

Cam took Derrick's silence as a yes. He should be happy for his best friend. He had drooled over Massie since 5th grade, then had the guts to go out with her in 7th,but then screwed it up. But he had found it dishonest to Josh. Josh was madly in love with Massie, and you could tell because he talked about every moment he spends with her. It drew Derrick nuts knowing what they did every second they were together.

Even though he had expected it from Derrick, Cam would never would have expected it from Massie. Massie seemed like a bitch but she never hurt someone unless they hurt her first.

"Derrick why would you hurt Josh like that?" Cam asked.

"Dude you actually think that Josh has intense feelings for Massie? Derrick asked concerned.

"Duh, he won't stop talking about her."

"Maybe I made a mistake, maybe I didn't but I really love Massie and i'm not giving her up. So if Josh really loves her he has to fight. Derrick finished with anger in his voice. "Enough about me did you get anywhere with Claire?"

"That my friend is none of your biz. But if you must know I almost did. Then Dylan ruined it. She just left me there like an idoit." Cam said.

Looking at Cam,Derrick felt sorry for him. Even though Cam had gone all the way with a lot of girls he knew that Cam always saw Claire as special and didn't want to rush it.

"Cheer up dude, you said you almost did which ment that she wanted to. You know how the PC comes before anything else. I had to deal with it when Massie and I were dating."

Cam thought about. The Pretty Committee was always first no matter what. He didn't know why he was so upset about it. Maybe Claire did know his secret. He had planned on telling her after he had claimed her being his but now it was eating him. If Claire did know, she was doing a great job of keeping it quiet. He also knew when you messed with a Pretty Committee member you get screwed up in so many ways. And that was the beauty of it you never know when where or how it was going to happen but you know its coming.

"Dude, its green go or we are going to get shot." Derrick said.

Cam saw green and floored it.

"Hey D, do you mind if I just drop you off at Hasting's. I need to go run an errand before I hang out with you guys?"

"Sure whatever you want."

Westchester, New York

Slice of Heaven

May 12 2:12 pm

Dylan Marvil sat at an empty booth all to herself. Eating a pizza and some cheesesticks. She was finally done with diets realizing they were stupid and a waste of her time. She had an awesome body, curvy yet very toned. Her perfectly formed c-cups were held up with her newest member of her Victoria Secret collection. She had come to love her unruly red hair, it gave her a look that would have people wondering what she was doing. Her bright blue eyes gave her a different innocent look that would have people confused. She had to admit she was pretty, maybe even prettier than Massie. But she would never say.

Something interrupted her thoughts when the seat beside her shifted. She looked up it was Chris Plovert, her first boyfriend and her first and only love.

"Hey Plovert." Dylan said giving him her best smile.

"Hey Marvil-ous" He replied using his pet name for her.

Wow there is something different about her, he thought. She doesn't look different but somehow she is giving off a whole new vibe, and he liked it.

He looked closely at her. She had been his first crush, his first girlfriend, his first love. And he had lost her. He knew he should had never sent those pig pictures to her back in the 7th grade. In fact it hadn't been his idea it was all Kemp's. The truth was he wanted to forgive Dylan for spying and give her a second chance. He knew that they were perfect for each other, but he knew he would catch shit from the guys if he did so he just let it go. BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HIS LIFE.

"So Plovert, what brings you here?"

You he thought but stopped himself.

"Actually I was hungry so I thought I come here and get a pizza, but I saw you here all by your lonesome and thought I might join you. So now I have free food and you company." He smiledd

God he was hawt, Dylan thought. Why did he have to dump her. She loved him and always would. In fact he had been her first friend when coming here in Westchester when she was nine.

_-----Flashback start-------_

"_Mom I don't want to go to the neighbors they might hate me." Dylan whined._

"_Pickle, they won't hate you nobody can hate you it is humanly impossible." her replied."Besides they have a son that is your age and is very excited to meet you"_

"_Probably gay" Dylan mumbled_

"_What was that sweetie?"_

"_Nothing mom"_

_Dylan got ready she put on the best outfit she could find. A pair of grey skinny jeans and a white shirt that said "Pick flowers not fights". She straightend her hair and went real light with her makeup just applying a little eyeliner and some mascara making her eyes noticeable. She thought if the guy was excited to see her than might as well disappoint him._

_She arrived at the Plovert estate not long after. She walked to the door and straightend her clothes. The door opened before they could knock a pretty brunette pulled her in for a hug. _

"_Im so happy you could make it im Kallie Plovert and you must be Dylan and Merri-Lee." she said. "Dylan Chris is up in his room second door on the first floor."_

"_Thanks" and went to goo find Chris._

_She found the door and for the last_ _time straightend her clothes and walked in. She found a brown hair boy and a real nice tan. He was sitting at the computer apparently iming someone. She decided to scare him. She snuck up behind him and ready to jump at him, he turned around._

"_Hi, you must be Dylan, im Chris, but my friends call me Plovert." he said with a smile._

_Dylan was completely knocked back on how hot he look light brown eyes that shimmered, bright white teeth that set off his tan and dark rimmed glasses that gave him a sexy Clark Kent kinda of look._

"_Yea im Dylan nice to meet you."_

"_Wow my mom never said how pretty you are I might to hide you from my friends." said with a smile._

_-----End of Flashback-----_

And from that line he had her. They became the best of friends they were insepartable until she met Massie. She still stayed friends but they drifted apart.

"I guess you are lucky because I'm celebrating" she said smiling with triumph.

"Ohh, and what are we celebrating?" he asked curious.

"Im finished with my diets, I don't need them because I already have a rockin' body." she said with happiness.

"That indeed you do." he said realizing his slipped up.

Dylan stared and a small smile formed on her lips. She leaned forward and........

Westchester, New York

Hamilton Mansion

May 12 3:45 pm

Cam pulled up to the Hamilton Mansion and tried to recollect himself. He had promised himself he would never come here again but he had to to find out if she had told anyone and he had to now.

He walked himeself up to the door and took in one last breath and knocked. It opened almost immdently and a blue eyed bubbly blonde stood on the other side a huge white smile on her face.

"Cammie, I missed you! Did you come back to finished what we started?" Skye asked.

Now that Cam was sober he could see why he had slept with Skye. She was an exact clone of Claire. Blonde hair that went past her shoulders, big blue eyes that were filled with innocence, even though innocent would never describe Skye, and a smile that was too bright you'd have to wear sunglasses. But he knew even though she looked like Claire she could never act like Claire. Skye was a hoe a hoe that look sweet and innocent, and that how she catches her prey. Though Cam had been easy he had been drunk.

"Actually no Skye I didn't I came to talk that is all." he said grimly.

Skye had a pout on her face disappointed that Cam was only here because he wanted to "talk".

"Ohh come on Cammie we both know that's not why you are here. Don't you like my outfit?'

Cam hadn't noticed what she was wearing. He looked at her and studied her clothes. She was wearing impossibly short demi shorts, a blue v-neck that showed the perfect amount of cleaveage and purlpe converse. He instantly went hard when he was staring at her chest.

"Aww there is my Cammie boy. Can't resist can you? That is okay you can touch." she said seductively.

I want to touch he thought. NO NO NO NO NO No. He was here for Claire what was he thinking.

"Im sorry Skye no thanks." he said as cooly as possible.

He knew this was going to be long

Westchester, New York

Hasting Mansion

May 12 2:23 pm

Griffin, Kristien, and Derrick sat in the floor of Hastings bedroom playing monoploy.

"Derrick stop taking money from the bank you are not the banker and that is cheating!" Kristien yelled.

"Geez Gregory calm down, its just fake money." Derrick said.

Even though Derrick was a pain in the ass he still was her best friend. She had been thourgh everything with him. She was there when his baby sister was born and even changed her diapers because he thought if he did she would feel violeted. She was even there to be the shoulder he cried on when Massington was offically over. She felt close to him even closer than the PC. And right now she knew he was hiding something big.

"Derrick so what happened today that makes you like you are glowing?" Kristien asked.

"I glow?" he replied obivsiously avoiding the question.

"Harrington. You need to tell me and if you don't I'll call Cam because I know he already knows." she said sternly.

"Geez woman what are you a mind reader?"

"Fine im calling Cam." she said threating him.

"Fine, fine , fine. If you must know I....." he started.

He looked a Griffin. "No offense dude but...umm I would like to speak to Gregory alone."

"Sure whatever I will be in the theater." he said and got up and left.

"Well...." he started again trying to drive Kristien nuts. "IkindakissedMassieandIplanongettingherback." he finished kinda fast.

"What?" Kristien asked confused

"I said I kinda kissed Massie and I plan on getting her back." he repeated a little quiet.

Kristien stared at him in shock. The same Massie she hung out with, the same Massie that talked trash about Derrick behind his back, the same Massie that would not shutup about how perfect Josh is. That same Massie STILL LIKED DERRICK.

"Wait, so did she kiss you or did you force yourself on her?" she asked.

"Well I leaned in and she did the rest. Im not kidding Gregory it was like she wanted me and im sure she does. She kissed me with hunger and what I want to say desire but hey what I know?" Derrick said.

Wow this was unbelieveable after all this time of telling Derrick that Massie was for sure over him. SHE STILL FREAKIN WANTED HIM. She should be happy for him but somehow she felt as if it was wrong. What about Josh what about Alicia. Wait what was she saying this was her BEST friend. She knew that Derrick never stopped loving Massie, that he used to curse and hurt himself for making an ass out of himself. She knew that there was nothing more important to him than getting Massie back, and she was going to help him.

"Are you sure you want this?" she asked.

"Absoulutley." he said.

"Then here is the plan."

**ha ha ha ha ha im so evil im sorry but i had to leave it there to keep u guys squirming. at least 10 reviews for me to continue**

**bye lovelys**


	3. Hold Me In Your Arms And Sing

Westchester, New York

Alicia's Range Rover

May 12

Why do I feel a sudden emptiness? Alicia thought. She was in her Range Rover just returning from the mall. She was happy and even estatic, when she just felt broken all of a sudden. She felt as if she needed someone to comfort her. Who could she call? Dyan? No she just wouldn't understand she would probably turn it into a whole "_Am I F_at"show. Massie? No she seemed out of whack lately. Kristien? Derrick? None of them would work. What was wrong with her. She couldn't even go to her boyfriend for comforting. There was only person in this whole city, probably the whole country that understood her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the only number she would never forget.

"Hullo?" came the voice.

"Can we talk, I need someone." she said.

"Sure come over."

She disconnected the call and drove.

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

May 12

Massie was lying on her bed secretly hating herself. How could she do this to Josh. Not only had she cheated on him with Derrick she also agreed to sneak around with him until she was ready to break up with him. Not only was she a horrible girlfriend she was a horrible person, she didn't deserve Josh. She didn't even deserve to live.

She jumped on the floor when the sudden shrill of her phone started.

"Hullo?" she asked.

"What is with the sad tone, Block?"

"Derrick?" she asked confused.

"The one and only, What is wrong Massie you seem sad you want me to come over I will hold you till you feel better?" he asked sincerely.

As tempting as that sounded Massie had to refuse she really needed to be by herself to think about what she was getting into.

"Sorry Harrington, I need to be alone right now. But when I'm done thinking i'll call you okay?"

"Are you sure Block, I can be there in like 5 mins."

5 min? Where the hell was he. She really did need someone and she really did want to see him.

"On second thought Harrington bring your ass here."

"You got it Block be there shortly."

And with that the phone disconnected. Not two minutes after she hung up the door bell rung. She ran downstairs and open the door. Not getting him a chance to let he say anything, she launched herself into his arms. The sudden weight caught him by suprise and they both fell in the garden that surrounded her front door.

"A little eager aren't we?" he asked smiling.

"Derrick shutup and kiss me." she pressed her lips to his without giving him a chance to reply.

They stayed that way for awhile. When Derrick broke the kiss and whispered "I love you Block."

She was stunned but yet she got the feeling that this was the way it was supposed to be.

"I love you Derrick." she whispered.

She loved me. He thought. She loved me. Me Derrick Harrington. The Massie Block loved me. Wow Massie loves me. For some reason he couldn't get used to the idea. And that was alright as long as she loved me.

"Massie maybe we should take this inside?" he asked.

"Whatever you say."

Derrick picked her up bridal style and carried her thourgh the door. He climbed the stairs not once taking his eyes off her. He took her to her room and tossed her on the bed.

"Geez Block you weigh like a billion pounds." he said with a smile.

"Whatever Harrington you know you love me."

"Duh Block, I think we established that downstairs."

He walked towards her and lowered himself on to the bed supporting his weight with his arms and leaned in.

"Derrick, are you going to kiss me?" she ased breathless.

"Well Block, I was but I have another idea."

"Wh-what is it?"

"This."

He took his hands and lifted it to her hips and started to tickle her. Massie was fighting against him. She was tossing and turning trying to get away from him.

"Derrick...pl-please...i...ca-can't...take it." she giggled.

Derrick stopped the tickling and leaned in again.

"Now Block im going to kiss you."

He brushed his lips against hers. She moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss. She ran her hands in his hair, tenderly stroking a tendril of hair. Massie mover her hand so that it rested at the hem of his shirt. She started to run her hands on his chest and shoved his shirt up.

Derrick pulled back.

"Massie please, I really want to take this slow. I don't want to screw this up."

She looked down at her hands silently shaking.

"Im sorry I won't do it again. I just thought you wanted me."

Derrick instantly felt like a jerk. He walked to Massie and pulled her into his lap. He set her head inbetween his neck rubbing his hand up and down her back while she silently sobbed.

"Massie of course I want you I always will. I just don't want to screw this realtionship up. Maybe when we are both are ready we can try okay?" he asked still holding her.

She nodded and he held her. He wasn't just holding her in his arms he was holding her together. He was her glue and if he left she would fall apart. She was trying to fight the battle against her eyes. She wanted to stay awake. She was afraid that if she woke up he would be gone. She heard a low mumuring, she realized that he was singing.

"Derrick what are you doing." she asked barely awake.

"Singing our song."

She remembered when they had first danced to this song. She was at Allie-Rose's party and she and Derrick were grinding on each other. When the whole mood changed. And this song came on. He put his hands around her waist, she put her arms around her neck and layed her head on his shoulder. He held her tight thourghout the whole song. That is when he leaned down and said I love you. That was the first time he had said it and by the look in I his eyes he truly ment it. She focused on his singing.

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

By the end of the song she had drifted asleep, in Derrick's arms where she belonged. Probably for the rest of her life.

Westchester, New York

Hotz Estate

May 12

Alicia slowly entered the Hotz Estate. She pulled up and shut off her car. She got out of the car and saw Josh waiting for her on the steps of the house. For some reason when she saw him, she broke out in hysterics. Josh hurried towards her and pulled her into his arms. For some strange reason he had an impulse to kiss her to make all the bad stuff in her life go away.

"Leesh, what is wrong?" he asked as she soaked his shirt.

"I-I-I...don't...kn-know. I...was fine...one...mi-mi-minute...then I fel-felt...broken. Please Josh you're the only one I can go to. You're the only one that I could think of to help me please." she said inbetween sobs.

Josh picked her up like she was a baby and carried her inside. He carried her to his room and put her gently on his bed. She looked vunerable, like she might break at any second. He layed beside her and gently stroke her hair. Her sobs slowly subsided and her breath was even she was sleeping. Trying not to wake her. He pulled her close.

She was beautiful. She has always been. She was once his everything but now they were close friends. They told each other everything. But he hated seeing Alicia like this he had to find out what was bugging her.

He gently shook her awake. Her eye fluttered eyes were stained red her makeup ruined yet she look stunning Josh tightened his hold on her.

"Are you okay Leesh? Did someone hurt you? Please tell it is driving crazy."

Alicia looked at him and leaned forward. Letting her head rest in the crook of his neck. She took a deep breath and the smell of Spicy Ralph Lauren instantly calmed her.

"Come on Leesh please answer."

"Im sorry Josh, I guess I had a break down. I don't know what happened. I was driving home and I just felt empty all of sudden. Im sorry I scared you." she replied.

"O my god Leesh I thought someone hurt you I was ready to kill someone. Please don't scare me. I love you I really got scared."

"Josh did you just say you love me?"She aske carefully making sure her mind wasn't playing games with her.

Josh slowly realized his slip up. Yes he did love Alicia, but he also loved Massie.

"Yes Alicia, I love you. I always have." he said slowly.

"Josh I love you to. But I really love Derrick."

"Me to Leesh, me too."he mumured.

"Whoa you and Derrick have something going here I didn't know." she said smiling.

He looked at her confused, then realized what she ment.

"Shut up Leesh you know what I ment." he said tickling her.

"I'm shocked did you just tell me to shut up. That is no way to treat a lady, i'm sure your mother raised you better." she said smirking. "I'm going to have to put you in your place."

"Oooo i'm scared Leesh put me in my place." he said mocking her .

She threw herself on top of him and attacked his lips. She was expecting him to pull back and yell at her, but he didn't. He just kissed her back hungrily. She suddenly pulled back for air.

"Wow." she said panting.

"Wow indeed." he repeated.

Alicia looked over at Josh and found his deep chocolate eyes. They were nothing like Derrick's. Josh's were deep brown like a dark chocolate. Derrick's were lighter depending on his mood.

"Leesh you know I love you, but we can't do this again until we are single. I just can't do that to Massie, she deserves better."

"I agree, but to tell you the truth I never really wanted Derrick. He was just there to hold me together. I was going to break up with him this weekend." she said truthily.

"I don't know if I can break it off with Massie just yet Leesh. Just give me awhile. Please."

"Okay." she said "Josh?"

"Yea?" he said.

"Can I stay here with you? I don't feel like being alone." she asked

"Sure Leesh anything."

Josh layed down pulling Alicia down with him. He wrapped his arms around her and began singing.

She instantly recongized the song _I'll wait for you_ by Elliot Yamin. She listened to him and their song. The song where he had first said I love you.

I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?

[Bridge]

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

[Chorus]

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

[Verse 2]

It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, you're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.

[Bridge]

Baby why can't we just, just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it won't be enough

[Chorus]

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

[Bridge]

So why does your pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afriad of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

[Chorus]

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting.

She feel asleep by the end of the song, in Josh's arms.

Westchester, New York

Slice of Heaven

May 12

Dylan leaned forward and kissed Plovert on the cheek.

"Thanks you really are a sweetheart." she said.

Plovert was speechless not only had he told Dylan she had a nice body but she actually like that it.

"Ummm..Dylan you want to get out of here and head to my place? We could hang." he said hopeful.

"Sure." she gathered her stuff and slid out the booth.

Plovert threw a couple of bills on the table and took Dylan's hand and lead her out.

"I thought you were the one getting free food." she said.

"That is okay." he said with a smile. "I got something better." he replied while giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He led her to his car and opened the passenger door.

She stepped in and he closed the door. He went around the car and got in the drivers seat. He didn't expect Dylan to move across the console and attack his lips. He was surprised at first but he relaxed into it. He hauled her over the console and onto his lap. His hands biting into her waist. Dylan's hands roamed his body shoving his t-shirt up. He pulled back.

"Dylan if you hadn't noticed we are in a car. Also I think this is illegal. Why don't we wait till we are at my house?" he asked.

Dylan looked down embrassed. She didn't know what overcame her.

Plovert tipped her chin up so he can see into her blue eyes.

"Hey don't be embarssed." he soothed. "That was incredible hot."

Dylan smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she moved herself over to the passenger's seat. Plovert started the car and pulled put of the parking lot. They drove in comfortable silence. Every once in awhile Plovert took his hands off the steering wheel and took Dylan's hand and kissed it. They finally reached his house. They entered the house, and Plovert attacked Dylan's lips this time. Taken by suprise she moaned him his lips. Without breaking the kiss he picked her up and carried into his room. He feel on the bed catching his weight with his arms. Dylan broke the kiss and pulled him down beside her. She layed her head on his chest.

Plovert wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They stayed like that in silence. Only to be broken every once in a while, with the rustling of the sheets when he turned his head to kiss her forehead.

After awhile she heard him singing.

1, 2, 3, 4.

Hey Hey Oh...  
Hey Hey Oh...

Its you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yea,  
Tonight is the night you  
Join me in the middle of ecstasy,  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the  
Music around you, around you  
Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So don't be scared,  
im right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first its yo chance,  
Take my hand come with me

Its like i've waited my whole life for  
This one night it's gon' be me you and  
The dance floor cause  
We've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

Feels like we're on another level  
Feels like our loves intertwined,  
We can be two rebels breaking the  
Rules me and you, you and I  
All you got to do is watch me  
Look what i can do with my feet  
Baby feel the beat inside,  
Im driver you can take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me  
Ohh Ahh Ohh  
It's like I!

Its like i've waited my whole life for  
This one night it's gon' be me you and  
The dance floor cause  
We've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

It's a long way down,  
It's so high of the ground,  
Sending for an angel,  
To bring me a heart,  
Girl where did you come from,  
Got me so undone,  
Gazing in your eyes got me,  
Singing what a beautiful lady,  
No if ands or maybes im,  
Releasing my heart and,  
Its feeling amazing,  
There's no one else that,  
Matters you love me and i wont,  
Let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl Ohh  
AOhh AOhh Yea yea  
I wont let you fall  
Let you fall  
Let you fall Ohh Ohhh  
Yea yea  
yea yea  
Its Like!

Its like i've waited my whole life for  
This one night it's gon' be me you and  
The dance floor cause  
We've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever, forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor  
Ohhh Ahh Ah Ah Ah Ahhh  
Yer  
Forever (ever, ever, ever)  
Forever ever Ahh.

She instantly feel asleep in his arms.

**That is it for now. Sweet isn't it. I surprised myself **

**until later lovelys XD.**


	4. AN please read

**A/N: Okay okay don't be mad. I know that you were expecting another fantablous chapter from moi. But I am human and I can't be awesome all the time...wait scratch that I am awesome all the time... anyway I'm starying from the point.**

**I need you guys awesome, wonderful advice. Unforunetly I have writers block. Which we all have had. Okay here are the questions:**

**Should josh find out about Massie and Derrick? If so how?**

**Should Plovert let Dylan back in his life, or play with her for abit?**

**What happens between Skye and Cam? Will Claire find out?**

**Kristein and Kemp or Kristein and Griffns? **

**Is Griffns a bad boy that goes after what he wants or a shy boy that watches over what he wants?**

**Should Claire have someone else in her life besides Cam?**

**And while you're at it can you get me a coffee lol jk but hurry if you want another GREAT chapter.**

**Ciao Lovelys. XD**


	5. Having A Crush And Being Crushed On

Hamilton Mansion

Skye's bedroom

May 13

What was he thinking, he couldn't be here. Skye was clouding his mind.

"Im sorry Skye but I can't be with you." Cam said "That night between us was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Skye questioned.

"Yes I was drunk and I kinda believed you were Claire. Im sorry I should go." he said getting up.

He walked out of the house ingoring her calls. He jumped into his Mustang, and tore it out of the driveway. Calm down Cam, calm down. He watch the needle of speedometer descend. Once he hit 35 he pulled out his cellphone. He pressed one and prayed to god that Claire would pick up.

"Hello?' his angel said.

"Hey." he replied instantly feeling better.

"Well,well Mr. Fisher, I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"After how you left me, I don't think I can forget about you." he said with a smile.

"About that im so sorry. I will be sure to take care of that when I get home. In fact i'm on my way there so why don't you head to my house." she said seductively.

"I have another idea. Why don't you head to my place and let yourself in. My parents are not home, so you can do whatever."

"That sounds way better than having my little brother walking in on us." she replied laughing.

Yes Todd, man he admired that little sly kid can do anything and yet still manage to get people to love him. Like back when he was in 7th grade. Todd had walked up to the 8th grade it girl and gave her something that got him a kiss. That is when Cam realized the man was a god. Todd that was it. That was the answer to his question. Todd could get Skye off his back. He pulled out his cellphone and dailed his number.

"Cammie Boy what can I do for you"

"Hey Todd I need a favor from you"

"Sure anything, but you know I don't come cheap."

"Of course but this favor comes with pay." he said cockily. "I need you to go out with Skye Hamilton, she has been on me lately and I don't like it."

"Skye Hamilton, sure that does come with pay. Yea man I will do that. Listen man I gotta go. See ya."

The line disconnected. Cam shoved his phone in his pocket and focused on the road in front of him. He had to think straight. Claire would be at his house. He had to give her his attention. Or she would know something was up.

It was amazing how Claire coud read him like an open book. It was like each minute she was with him it was just another page in the book of his life.

_Black dress with the tights underneath _

_I got the breath of the cigrette on my teeth_

_she's an actress _

_but she ain't got no need_

_she has money in the bank and a trust fund back east_

Cam was brought out of his thought by the ringing of his phone. He picked it up to look at it.

_Skye_

He threw it down on the passengers seat and kept driving. He didn't have time for her.

20 minutes later he pulled into his circular driveway. He didn't see Claire's black Escalade. He walked into the front door and into his room.

He was about to call Claire when a pair of hands wrapped around his waist.

"How about we finish what we started earlier ehh?" said the sweet voice.

"Fine by me." he smirked.

"Kay I have a suprise for you so let me go get it." with that she walked out of his room.

Cam decided to get ready. He stripped, leaving his boxers not wanting to seem eager. He was looking for his condoms when a pair hands covered his eyes.

"Did you finish setting up?" he asked

"Yea I did."

Cam froze that wasn't Claire. He knew that high pitched voice anywhere.

Skye Hamilton.

Skye was in his bedroom with a purple teddy on and his girlfriend was currently downstairs planning something. And unless Claire had a threesome planned,which he highly doubted, he was in some serious trouble.

"Skye what are you doing here? You do realize that Claire is downstairs."

"Well then Cammie Boy lets give her a show."

With that she pressed her lips to his. Cam struggled with her, but she had her arms around his neck like a vise.

"Cam, you ready beacause..." Claire said.

She had walked into his bedroom to find that her _boyfriend_ was kissing Skye.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Claire yelled.

At this point she was on the verge of tears.

"Claire this is not what it looks like." Cam pleaded.

"Why does everyone say that after getting caught? I'm not stupid. I can't believe you would do this."

Claire turned around and ran out of the house. Cam heard the front door slam, followed by the her car door. He watched as she tore it out of his driveway.

"Well now that she is gone why don't we finish." Skye asked all innocently.

"Rot in hell Skye."

Cam threw on his clothes and left. He ran to one person he knew that could help him and not judge him. And he despreatly needed them.

Block Estate

Massie's Room

May 13

Derrick watched the sleeping angel in his arms. She loved him. He couldn't believe it. He thought it would take forever to hear her say those three magic words.

He stroked her cheek wanting to implant this moment in his heart forever. He wanted to wake up to Massie when they were older. He wanted to watch her as she played with their children. He could see it now. If they had a daughter he knew that she would have her mother's Alphaness. She'd probably have his shaggy blonde hair with her mother's striking amber a minute he was getting ahead of himself right now it was just him and Massie.

He continued to strike her cheek causing her to stir in her sleep.

Not wanting to wake her, he slipped his arm out from underneath her and made his way downstairs.

Wanting to make breakfast for her. He started to rummage thourgh the kitchen.

"Derrick is that you?"

Derrick turned around and saw Inez, the Block's housekeeper.

"Oh hey Inez. Sorry if I disrupted you. I was wanting to make Massie breakfast."

"Oh well continue then." she turned to leave but turned around. "Derrick I'm glad you are back. I see the way Massie acts and she is never herself when she is with Josh. But when she is with you she is herself. The sweets kind girl that the world doesn't know exist." with that she turned and left.

Derrick smiled to himself. He continued thinking about their future together, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yo lil bro where are you mom and dad got worried." Derrick's older brother. Kyle asked.

"Oh hey I'm at Block's. I will be home later tell mom im sorry I didn't call."

"Massie's ehh. I thought you were with that spainish chick, what's her name."

"Alicia, i'm not anymore. Look I got to go I will see you when I see you.

"Bye bro."

He put his phone away and continued. By the time he was done Massie waltz in the kitchen looking adorable like always. She was wearing Purple PINK shorts with a white tank top. She had rainbow striped knee high socks, that had yellow puff balls on the ends. She was rubbing her eye and was yawning. At that moment she looked eight years old rather than sixteen.

"Well look who decided to wake up."

"Can it Harrington, where's my food?"

"Wow somebody is not a morning person." he joked while setting a plate in front of her.

She dug in. In less than 10 minutes she had demolished her food.

"Thanks Derrick that was delicious."

"Well thank you Block. Can I have a morining kiss for my reward?" he asked all innocent.

She smirked and walked over to him. Teasing him slowly she started nibbling on his ear. Just as she was about to get to his lips, she pulled away.

"Let's go watch some tv shall we?" she said.

Derrick stood there shock how could she even do that.

"I don't think so Block."

He picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. Which caused her to started giggling uncontrollably.

"Derrick Luke Harrington, you will let me down this instant!"

"Whatever you say Block."

He ploped her down on the couch and cage her in with his arms.

"Now Block we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way im getting my kiss."

Massie huffed and turned her head to the side.

"Okay the hard way I guess."

He started to tickle her.

"Derrick!" she screamed.

"I will only stop if you kiss me."

"Fi-i-i-ne."

He leaned down to kiss her and she crashed her lips to hers. Deepening the kiss Massie broke away.

"Good Morining Block."

"Good Morning Harrington."

Derrick smiled and looked up. He saw Inez.

She winked at him and then left the room.

Hasting's Estate

Griffin's Room

May 13

Griffin and Kristin where sitting on the floor of the living room having a debate on which type of music was better.

"I'm telling you Hastings Rock is so much better."

"And i'm telling you Gregory that scremo is better."

"Oh yea AHHHH AHHH AHHH. Is the best lyrics ever. I totally agree."

"About damn time."

"Whatever Hastings."

They were interrupt by Griifin's phone ringing, telling him he had a text.

Kristin grabbed the phone before he was able to and read it out loud.

_Griffin baby,_

_I need your wild ways._

_Meet me at the field in 20_

_kisses,_

_Megan_

Kristin laughed at this and replied:

_No thank slut_ _I found a better lay _

_Peace , _

_Griffin_

She hit send and gave his phone back

"Thanks a lot Gregory she was my best lay I have."

"You are such a man whore. I just saved you from getting STD's you are welcome." she retorted.

"Whatever Gregory, whatever."

**(A/N: Sorry I still have no idea what to do for them but I promise it will rock your socks.)**

Plovert Mansion

Chris's Room

May 13

That must have been the best sleep in his life. There she was, sleeping in his arms. She looked beautiful; her usally wild red hair was now everywhere covering her face, her mouth was hanging slightly open giving her a young innocent look. Her face looked peaceful and angelic. Chris leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then distangled himself from her limbs and escaped to take a quick shower, before she woke.

Freshly clean and clothed he made his way to his room finding Dylan awake and watching tv.

"Hey, you're up. How did you sleep." he asked hopeing it had been her best sleep.

"I slept great. I like being in your arms it feels like home." she blushed.

Had she actually said that. She liked sleeping in his arms. She might actually forgive him.

"Hey thats cool. You are welcomed in my arms anytime you want. They are always opened for your service."

She got up off the couch she had been sitting on and walked over to Chris. She grabbed a hold of his hand and lead him back to the couch, pushed him down and crawled onto his lap. He automatically wrapped his arms around her.

"Then again my services can't always be free." Chris said joking.

He was rewarded with a playful smack on the arm. She started to pull out of his lap. But he couldn't have that he needed her there.

"Well I guess for your case I can make an exception." he smiled.

Chris leaned down to get a kiss but Dylan had other plans.

She hopped out of his lap and smirk.

"Sorry buddy I need a shower. Do you think that your sister woud mind if a used a few of her clothes?"

"No I don't think so. I will go get some you go shower."

Chris left his room and headed to his sister's.

He started to rummage to her room. Pretty much all she had was really really small shorts and the tightest shirts. Which were kinda gross to think about on his sister. But on Dylan he might have a happy day. But she was pretty in anything.

He quickly grapped a pair of shorts and a shirt that said "pick flowers not fights". There was something about this shirt. He knew it from somewhere.

Chris thought really hard. Then it hit him. This is the shirt was the shirt that Dylan wore when he feel for her.

He was glad he found it.

He started walking into his room. When he stopped. There in the middle of the room bending over was Dylan. In a _towel_.

She was stunning he wanted to attack her.

"Chris could you close your mouth, and give me the clothes?"

He handed her the clothes. She took them and started to pull the towel off.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what are you doing?" he said horsely.

"Oh come on. You've never seem a naked girl?"

Dylan didn't give him a chance to reply. She took off the towel and started drying.

Chris just stood there. Trying to get the blood to go back to his brain. Dylan was beautiful. And she knew it.

When she had finished she walked over to Chris and took his hand. She stood on her toes and kissed him.

Chris lost it. He crashed his lips to hers. He picked up and threw her on the bed. He attacked her lips again.

Dylan moaned.

His hands started to roam around her body while Dylan was clinging to his shirt. When he started for her jeans. She shot up. Knocking Chris on the floor.

"O MY GOD!! I'm so sorry."

"It is okay Dylan, I guess I got a little carried away."

"Yea I guess."

"Come here please. I feel lonley."

Dylan climbed into his lap and layed her head on his shoulder.

He soothed her. He was she only medicene that could cure whatever she felt. Dylan always felt left out with the PC. Claire had Cam. Massie had Josh. Alicia had Derrick and Kristein had Kemp. She was always the one without. But now that she had Chris. She had everything.

"I love you."

Wait did he just say what she just thought he said.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said I love you. Always have always will."

Dylan started crying. She wasn't alone finally. She loved him to. Always have always will.

Since the first time she ever saw him she feel for him.

"Dylan please don't I thought it was the right time."

"No no no. It just.."

"What is it Dylan?"

"I love you too. You are my everything always have been always will."

Wow she loved him actually loved him. He thought he would have to make everything up to her.

"You do?" he asked not really sure.

"Yes Chris I do."

For the second time today, he picked her up and tossed her one the bed.

And once again attacked her lips.

He was kissing and mumring I love you all over.

This was how it was meant to be. Forever.

Hastings Estate

Griffin's Bedroom

May 13

Griffin was listening to his music when he heard the doorbell ring.

He answered the door expecting Kris, but got Claire.

She looked like she had been crying. She looked up and barreled herself into his arms.

Griffin was stunned, but wrapped his arms around her.

"Claire what is wrong?"

She didn't answer she was crying to hard.

Griffin picked her up bridal style. She clung herself to him the whole way to his bedroom.

He tried laying her the bed but she wouldn't let go.

"Claire you have to let me go. I have to get you something to drink."

"P-p-p-le-le-ase don't leave me."

Giving up he moved her to the couch and sat her in his lap rocking her. Whispering soothing words to her. A little while later she was asleep.

Griffin thought he should call Massie or someone to come take care of her, because he wasn't good at this emotional stuff. But for some reason he wanted her here in his arms.

Looking Claire over he noticed she was pretty.

Why hadn't her noticed before?

She had pale blond hair and big light blue eyes that always shined. She was sweet girl. Always took care of her friends when they need her.

Wait no he didn't like Claire she was just a friend. A very hot friend. A very hot friend that he now wanted.

Claire's yawns brought him back.

Her eyes were red and puffy and her makeup was running down her face. Yet she was still pretty.

"Claire what is wrong please tell me."

"I'm so sorry. It is just I caught Cam and Skye kissing and I came here." she was crying again

"Wait did you just say that Cam and Skye were kissing?"

"Yes."

Well she was single which made Griffin's job that much easier. Wait no he had to focus.

"I'll kill him. He doesn't deserve you if he goes to a tramp."

"Thanks Griffin you always make me feel better."

Claire smiled which cause Griffin to smile.

He leaned and kissed Claire. Half expecting to pull back and yell at him. She was kissing him back.

He carefully layed her down never breaking the kiss.

Griffin broke the kiss.

"Wow what was that for?" she asked.

"I don't know I guess because I wanted to."

"So you just go around kissing random girls?" he smiled "Wait don't answer that."

Claire should have known. He was just a player. And his looks only made his job easier.

He had ink black hair and bright blue eyes. His emo/bad boy style made girls love him.

"Actually Claire, I really wanted to kiss you, and right now I want to do it again. But I don't want you to freak."

"You want to?"

"Yes I want to. Is that so hard to believe?"

With that she kissed him. And kissed him hard.

Griffin was stunned once again, but loosened up.

He kissed her hard and yet he wanted more. He poked his tougue out and she quickly let him in. They were really going at it. When Claire broke away.

"Wow"

"Wow doesn't even desribe it."

"Thanks Griffin, for the kiss, for the company, and for comforting. But I have to get back home."

Claire got up and walked out of his room and out of the house.

Did she just really leave him after that. She was the first girl besides Kris to leave his room fully clothed.

Griffin was amazed. He really like Claire. And when he really liked something he got it. Griffin Hastings always got what he wanted. And that was Claire Lyons.

Harrington Esate

Sammie's Room

May 13

Sammie Harrington was laying on her bed listening to music.

When her phone rang.

She paused her music and looked at the caller id. _Fisher_ was flashing on the screen. And since she highly doubt that is was Harris she answered it.

"Hello."

"O my god Sammie you have to help me. I fucked up bad. Please please help me."

"Dude chill come over where are you?"

"Umm can you look out your window please, it is colder than hell out here."

Sammie tossed down her phone and opened her window. Sure enough Cam was there. How he got up to her second story window, she would never know.

"Dude Fisher you okay you look like shit?"

"Gee thanks Sammie you really know how to cheer a guy up"

"Sorry. Umm so explain what you did."

"Well umm Claire walked in on me and Skye kissing." he replied innocently

"Well, good job Cam you have now won the Biggest Douche Award. Who would you like to think?"

Cam laughed. He knew it was a joke. That is why he liked Sammie so much. Even though she had Derrick's looks she had a different personality. Secretly Cam like Sammie more than Derrick.

She was always there for him when he knew Derrick wouldn't be. Sammie was his first crush. His first obessed crush. Whenever Cam and Derrick would play, Cam would always follow Sammie. Cam never knew why he like her so much. But when looked at her now he understood now.

She was beautiful. Her curly tame dirtyblonde hair. Her light brown chocolate eyes. She had a real nice figure. Not like Claire's but better. He loved the way she pays attention to him when he needs it. But she also knows how to have fun.

Wait

Was he falling for his brother's friend?

He was in worse trouble than ever.

**Ha ha ha ha didn't see that coming huh. Okay pretties review and u will get a new chapter and maybe faster depends on how fast you are.**

**Peace you guys ^___^**


End file.
